Subject to Change: The Untold Twilight Story
by JasperMuffin00
Summary: After Rain's encounter with a vampire in the woods, he finds himself inside the Cullen house. The Cullens introduce themselves, and Carlislie tells him to stay with them or die. Now, the Cullens are held by a dark secret; what really happened that night..


**Prolouge**

I could sense it. I could sense it like the rain above my head, dripping onto the blacktop. I could sense it like my footsteps, squishing into the soft, muddy ground, wet with water.

I could feel it like my beating heart.

That was good. The fact that I could hear my heart was superb. It meant I wasn't dead. In the rain like this, I had the advantage. The smell of rain aiding my senses, the temperature keeping me awake. Sure, I was a mere human, but I knew what was stalking me was not human. It was supernatural.

There it was again. I could hear the creature's even, heavy breathing, meaning it was not weary. A chill traveled up my spine. I knew it was watching me break down nervously. I turned around.

Then the creature was standing there. One blinding flash of lightning made me aware of what I was up against. Pale white skin. Copper-red hair. Not even a single drop of water was visible on its clothes. It's eyes were black, like an eclipse. It was obvious.

Vampire.

The second the thought crossed my mind, the creature nodded, as if to answer my thoughts. _This is scary. This is really freaking scary, _I thought in my head. The vampire, once again, answered my thoughts:

"Please. Don't be. Would it make you happier knowing your death made a family live for a little bit longer?"

That's when the creature sprang up, its body moving like a bullet.

As I thought my life ending, everything went slower. Like a slow-motion part in a movie. The rain fell like feathers. The creature was going as fast as a worm. After a while, everything stopped. The rain stopped falling frozen in place. The creature was stuck in mid-air. Yet, I found myself being able to move. I walked around, like in a dream, but this was no dream. I looked to see behind the vampire, and there was a silhouette. A man, I thought. It looked as if he was wearing a coat of some sort. As I walked closer to examine the human, time decided to continue.

The vampire hurtled though the air. And as fast as a bullet flying from a gun, the vampire bit my neck.

I didn't wake up for a long time.

**_CHAPTER 1: Blind_**

I woke up. Finally. However, the world when I was awake was not more confronting then the world when I was asleep. All I knew was, I wasn't home. The walls were white. I was on a couch. The couch was black. I was alone.

I got up, and the first thing I saw was a girl. A very beautiful girl, actually. She had reddish-brown hair and was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. She was staring right at me, which rather freaked me out.

"Carlisle, your victim—I mean patient is awake!" the girl called out. The she looked at me and grinned. Surprisingly, I found myself grinning back. But then I got right down to business, and started asking some questions:

"Where am I?" I asked in a kind voice; if I was being held hostage I had to make nice with these people. She bit her bottom lip.

"Umm…you're in Washington, Forks." She responded, with a bit of doubt in her soft voice. Her eyes looked weary, yet alert at the same time, like something was coming, something she was waiting for.

"What happened? I mean, last night was…unreal, to put it at the most." I asked once again, trying to make conversation.

"Well…how do I put this without scaring you?" she asked herself.

"Go right ahead."

"You've been bitten by a vampire. You are a vampire now."

Her words made my blood run cold, my heart skip a beat or two, and send a chill up my spine. The only thing I thought of doing now was looking at a mirror to see what changes had shown themselves.

Looking at the mirror, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary; I was still wearing my black-and-gray striped sweater (which now had dark splotches of blood on it), my gray jeans, and my white, black-paint-splatter shirt. My white hair was good, just wet and really messed up. So the winner is…?

"There is no difference in your appearance except your eyes and your skin." A voice said behind me.

I turned around and, guess what? More vampires! There were eight, including the girl. _Who the hell are these people? Why am I here?_ I thought. The vampires started whispering to themselves for a moment, and they came to a conclusion.

"Ok, Rain? Here's the deal: you can either choose to live with us, and not be revealed. We will show you how to work your skills, hunger, and self-control. On the other hand, you can leave and be revealed. I'm sorry to put it harshly, but that's how it is." said a man, looking about 28 years old.

"…Haha…I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I asked.

"Unfortunately for you, no."

"What about my family?"

"They died this morning."

Once again, I was not very surprised.

"I guess we'll have to know each other then." I decided.

"Well, why don't you start?" said a male that was hugging the girl from the couch. I guessed he was seventeen.

"Ok. My name is Rain. I'm 18 years old. I play the guitar. I started when I was ten, but I've been playing for ten years. I—"

Almost immediately, I was interrupted.

"How is that possible?" the girl from the couch asked.

"…Well—" I began, but was interrupted once again.

"He can stop time." The male with couch-girl said.

"How do you know that?!" I yelled, frightened.

"You thought of it." He replied calmly.

"But—" I protested, but once again…halftime show.

"Let's introduce ourselves, then," said the male with couch-girl.

"My name is Edward. I'm seventeen and I can read minds. Bella here," he pointed to couch-girl, "is my girlfriend."

"Hi! I'm Alice! I can see the future! I know you and I are going to become best friends! I love to shop!" she said enthusiastically. I threw her a playful grin.

"Hey. I'm Jasper. I can change the mood of a person. Moreover, I'm Alice's husband. I…" Jasper continued, "also have a feeling we are going to become best friends." I also smiled at Jasper. He seemed like an interesting character. Then again, they all did.

"I'm Rosalie." was all Rosalie said.

"Hi! I'm Carlisle. I'm a doctor here at the town of Forks. In addition, Esme is my wife. She's not here right now," said Carlisle. He seemed cool.

"HEY! I'm Emmett! I'm Rosalie's husband. You seem awesome!" he yelled out. I smiled at him as well; this entire family seemed so friendly.

"And I'm Bella. Isabella Swan, actually. I'm not really part of the family yet, but Edwards my boyfriend." Then she gave Edward a peck on the lips. _Jeez, Edward...get a room!_ I though, knowing he would clue in. He grinned and laughed.

"Well…do I get a room?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yeah…here, let me take you!" replied Alice; she seemed like the coolest. I was positive we would be great friends.

While going up the amazing stairs, I learned what my second power was. _I wonder where I'm going to sleep._ I asked myself. At the moment that the thought crossed my mind, Alice's hand unintentionally brushed my shoulder. I felt very dizzy for that second, and then I heard a _thump_ing noise, right next to me.

It was Alice. She was lying down on the step, her eyes closed, her lips soft, her mind lost.

"Oh my god! What the hell did you do to Alice?!" Edward screamed at me.

"I don't know! I was thinking of where I was going to sleep and then Alice brushed my shoulder and she fell asleep! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Rain…vampires can't sleep. They just can't. So I imagine that's a new power you learned right there." Jasper answered calmly.

"So what? Whatever I think of and touch someone, it happens?" I wondered.

"It appears so." Replied Jasper.

"Well, than seems unusually fortunate." I said.

"Well…how about we show you your room?" Edward finally asked.

"Ok." I answered.

We walked upstairs, and up another flight. Then, Carlisle pulled a string on the roof and a staircase appeared that led to the last floor. Or first floor, however you want to think of it. A long corridor led to a single door at the end of the corridor. The door was black and white, a white background with black splatter.

The room had black, dormant walls that shone like a diamond. The couch was white, and once again shone with some light. The bed was made of white wood, or maybe it was just wood painted white. I didn't know, and it didn't matter, as long as I had a place to live.

"Well…we don't usually say this very often, but…welcome home," said Carlisle.

And for once, the clouds of darkness settled out of my head; for I knew, I finally belonged.

"What happened last night?" i asked suddenly, but as I turned around, the family dissapeared.

_Fine, guys. Especially you, Edward. you can't keep me blind forever._ But then again, they could just do exactly that.


End file.
